


Friends in the Region

by MorganBartonRomanoff



Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, Strike Team Delta (Marvel), Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBartonRomanoff/pseuds/MorganBartonRomanoff
Summary: Day 4 ofClintasha Advent 2020- AU/CrossoverShe has been shadowing the team since Moscow, but after the flying circus fiasco, she figures out she might have to give them a hand. And anyway, that just means she gets to have her partner back.(Set during M:I - Ghost Protocol)Part Ten of my Avengers Bingo; Square filled - CrossoverPart Two of my Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020 - L4 - AU: Crossover
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Advent 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Friends in the Region

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the Avengers Bingo 2020 by [avengersbingo](https://avengersbingo.tumblr.com) and for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020 by [ladiesofmarvelbingo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladiesofmarvelbingo)

He’d left several months ago, assuming an old alias. IMF, he’d told her, and she immediately knew, recalled the details of that past mission, its aftermath. He’d been a wreck after that, it had taken him weeks to get back on the field, because of something that hadn’t even been his fault. She looked at the files pulled up on the laptop next to her on the rooftop and raised the binoculars again.

She’d tracked him down not long ago, when he’d been in Moscow, and had been following him ever since, despite their attempts to erase all trails. They were good, but she was better.

So far, she’d only been watching, lying in wait for the moment when he’d finally need her help. She’d watched shit hit the fan at the Burj Khalifa, itching to go in there and save his ass, but she knew how much she would be risking. She couldn’t expose him like that.

But now, watching him yell at a teammate for something she would have done as well, if it had been the only way to stay alive (and he would have been fine with it), she couldn’t help the irritation that flashed through her. She observed, tensing, ready to jump to her feet, just from a few buildings away as Hunt pointed his gun at him. He smacked it out of the other man’s hand as he was pushed forward by his neck and the IMF agent took the gun holstered at the back of his belt and pointed that one at him as well. Her lips twitched as she watched him use a move she’d helped him perfect – he took hold of the man’s wrist with one hand and the barrel of the gun with the other and snapped it around, taking control of the situation. The woman raised her weapon at him, hand steady on the trigger.

He’d broken cover and now he’d have to regain their trust. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but her vantage point was perfect to read their lips through one of the tiny gaps serving as windows.

_We all have our secrets, don’t we, Ethan?_

_You tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine._ Yeah, that would never happen. The only secrets he would ever divulge were the ones he was cleared to. He turned around, leaning his head on a ladder being used as a staircase and remained silent. Hunt took his phone out and turned around.

 _I have friends in the region. Just sit ti –_ The man left her eyesight as he made his way to the door and she put the binoculars down as she started gathering her equipment. Even if they didn’t know it, he wasn’t the only one with friends in the region.

* * *

As she snuck soundlessly inside, she could hear the grief in his voice while he told them of his last mission with the IMF. She let her bag drop loudly as she spoke, “How much longer are you going to keep blaming yourself for this?”

Three heads snapped her way. He blinked at her owlishly, while two guns trained on her. She suppressed the urge to react and simply tilted her head to the side in a silent question, raising an eyebrow at her partner, body fully relaxed.

The woman side-eyed him. “Brandt? You know her?” He ignored her, fully focused on the redhead.

“What are you doing here?”

“Heard you might need backup.” Their eyes spoke for them.

_What do I tell them?_

_Whatever you want_. Then hers filled with resolve and she looked around in annoyance. _I’m staying. Ditch the guns._

He smiled, but there was still regret lingering underneath, she could see. His guilt wasn’t something easily squashed, never had been. But while Hunt had been busy hanging off a building, she’d been digging around. She could put her partner’s mind at ease, finally.

“Put your guns down,” he ordered. “She’s a friend.” She scoffed but otherwise kept quiet. He shot her a look, begging her to behave. She wouldn’t blow his cover, obviously, but she could still make things difficult for him just for the fun of it. He didn’t want to give them more information than he necessarily needed to. “She’s here to help.”

“And how, exactly?” The woman demanded. She smirked.

“I brought weapons,” she offered, nudging the duffel with a foot. “And my skillset.”

“Which includes?” She chuckled lowly, taking slow steps toward her partner, eyes boring into the woman. Both of their patience was wearing thin, and quickly.

“You’ll see,” she smiled as she stopped right in front of him. “Now, I believe you owe me a drink?”

He grinned, thinking back to the last time they’d seen each other, when he’d finished off the whiskey at her place. He raised an arm to wrap gently around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly to him. “I missed you”, he murmured into her hair.

His scent filled her nostrils and she automatically slid her hands up his back. “I have sand stuck everywhere,” she grumbled. “Let’s get this over with and go home.”

She ignored the dumbstruck expressions of his current teammates and went back to retrieve her bag. They had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit, I've been toying around with the idea of a M:I/Marvel crossover for a long time now but until further notice this will not have a sequel and will not be expanded.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [ohwriteiforgot](https://ohwriteiforgot.tumblr.com)


End file.
